Rojo
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Descarga su furia en un árbol, pero todo se esfuma cuando ella lo abraza, y el cabreo desaparece. Y el simple hecho de que ella no se sienta defraudada es todo para él. Viñeta Jasper


Amo el JasperxAlice, ¿quién no? Ella es tan grácil, tan adorable, tan todo. Y él es la combinación perfecta entre dulzura y misterio, un pasado horrible y la esperanza de un futuro bello con ella. Gracias **Stephenie Meyer **por haberlos creado en tu obra **Twilight**, todo el copyright y demás para ti.

* * *

**Drabble: Rojo.**

Rojo. Todo a su alrededor está teñido de rojo. El suelo, la pared de ese oscuro callejón, sus manos, su ropa. El cuello y el rostro de aquella joven anónima que yace muerta a sus pies. Él lo veía todo color escarlata, como si el color que una vez mas invade sus pupilas modificara su visión.

Furia. Odio. Miedo. Más odio. Odio por la bestia que una vez más no ha podido frenar. Odio y asco. Es todo lo que puede sentir mientras mira esas manos rojas, bañadas en sangre, _sus manos_, porque no puede permitirse sentir pena de sí mismo. Ni compasión por el monstruo.

Y ahora no le queda nada más que huir. Porque sabe que ella lo vio en su mente, pero no quiere que lo vea así _en la realidad_, no puede afrontarla en este estado. No cuando acaba de defraudarla. Porque también sabe que ella lo recibirá en sus brazos sin soltar ni una queja, ni un reproche, cosa que él no merece. ¡No, no lo merece! Merece que le grite, lo insulte y le amenace con no volver a verlo en toda su existencia, para que él pueda arrastrarse y rogar perdón de rodillas.

Eso lo impulsa a ponerse de pie y correr. Simplemente correr, huir sin dirección precisa. No sabe cómo, pero de pronto esta completamente empapado. No se ha dado cuenta de cuando ha entrado en la tormenta. Y ya nada importa. Ella tarde o temprano lo encontrará, es inútil esconderse. Lentamente, el agua borra los rastros de su debilidad mientras él corre a buscar su escondite final, su meta hasta entonces desconocida, en el pequeño bosque al que ha llegado.

Lanza un grito de impotencia, y descarga su frustración en un árbol. Lo hace astillas y patea con furia lo poco que ha quedado, pero todo se esfuma cuando unas pequeñas y delicadas manos rodean su cintura, y la frágil figura de una chica lo golpea por detras, amoldando su cuerpo al de él y apoyando su mejilla en su espalda. Entonces, todo el cabreo desaparece, sustituído por una honda tristeza. Porque una vez más ha sucumbido, y le ha fallado a ella. Ella, la que más ha confiado en él, la que lo amó incluso antes de conocerlo. Él deja caer su cabeza, y ella lo rodea para ponerse frente a él, pero él rehuye su mirada. No quiere verla a través de esos ojos rojos que no son más que otro recordatorio de su terrible falla. Se deja caer de rodillas, pidiendo perdón en silencio, y hunde la cabeza en el vientre de la joven, quien no puede hacer más que acariciar su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

Y el simple hecho de que ella no se sienta defraudada, aunque tenga todo el derecho a ello, ayuda y empeora a la vez. Ayuda, porque le da la fuerza para empezar de nuevo, pero empeora, porque sabe que ella no merece tener que lidiar con él y con su maldita debilidad, pero al mismo tiempo es incapaz de alejarse de ella. Le abraza en las rodillas, buscando apoyo, y sin dejar de acariciar su pelo ella susurra

─Todo estará bien... Tranquilo ─y esas palabras le dan fortaleza. Porque sí, todo estará bien y se promete, y se jura, que no volvera a fallarle. Esa misma fortaleza que ella le transmite lo pone de pie, y pese a la oscuridad puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Esta orgullosa de que siga adelante tras la caída.

Y en aquella sonrisa sincera está el secreto de todo. Es todo para él. Y ella vale la pena.

* * *

**N/A: **Encontré esto escrito en algún pedazo de papel perdido en mi desorden, y quise colgarlo aquí. No es de los mejores que escribí, pero espero haber transmitido bien las emociones de Jasper, haberle hecho justicia a su personaje. Es demasiado hermoso y complejo como para no.

Muchas gracias por leerme! Nos veremos en otro fic (:

Rocio ~


End file.
